Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micro flow-channel chip, a method for manufacturing the same, and a device for analysis.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technology is proposed which enables an inspection with a unit of several μL to nL, by forming a fine reaction field by using a lithographic process technology or a thick-film process technology. A technology using such a fine reaction field is referred to as μ-TAS (Micro Total Analysis system).
The μ-TAS is applied to: a region of a genetic test, a chromosomal test and a cytoscopy of a human, and the like; a biotechnology; a test of a trace amount of a substance in an environment; an investigation on a farming environment of an agricultural product and the like; a genetic test for an agricultural product; and the like. In μ-TAS, in many cases, a flow channel with a micro size (micro flow-channel and micro channel) is used, which is formed on a substrate. Such a substrate is referred to as a chip, a microchip, a micro flow-channel chip or the like.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0058519 discloses a micro flow-channel chip (Interface chip) having a plurality of specimen introduction portions, and a second micro flow-channel chip (reaction chip) in which a specimen delivered from the micro flow-channel chip is analyzed. In addition, a device is disclosed in which these micro flow-channel chips are combined with each other. This device introduces a specimen into the first micro flow-channel chip, and analyzes the introduced specimen therein, while changing a plurality of trace specimens from one to another. The change described here means that two or more kinds of specimens are repeatedly and continuously introduced into the microchip.
In the device described in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0058519, which analyzes specimens while changing trace specimens from one to another, a cross-sectional area of the flow channel increases in a connection portion between a flow channel and a flow channel or between a flow channel and an introduction port and the like, and a place is formed in which the specimen is detained. There has been a problem that the specimen results in being mixed with the previous specimen when the specimen liquid is continuously sent, in the place in which the specimen is detained. Accordingly, a first subject of the present invention is to provide a micro flow-channel chip in which the previous specimen resists remaining in the chip when the specimen is changed.
A second subject of the present invention is to provide a micro flow-channel chip which can be manufactured by die molding. A portion of the micro flow-channel chip, in particular, out of the whole of the micro flow-channel device, is disposed in many cases, and it is important to reduce a manufacture cost of the chip. In order to reduce the cost, the micro flow-channel chip is desirably manufactured by die molding.